


A broken flower

by Visenya_Snow



Series: DMD cuties [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenya_Snow/pseuds/Visenya_Snow
Summary: Debe ser egoísta como ellos...
Series: DMD cuties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202258
Kudos: 1





	A broken flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hola 
> 
> Este es mi primer fic publicado aqui. Espero sus opiniones sobre esta GS...

A broken flower 

Joss dejó de sonreír al verlo entrar.   
No se habían visto en varios meses y Zee no había intentado comunicarse con nadie.   
Joss se puso de pie sin darle tiempo a Luke de detenerlo.   
Zee estaba delgado y tenía una apariencia frágil. Joss se maldijo por haber provocado todo aquello.  
Necesitaba acercarse.   
Necesitaba verlo para   
-Debemos hablar- dijo Joss a Zee.   
-no tenemos de qué hablar. Tú lo dejaste muy claro la última vez-respondió Zee sin mirarlo realmente-   
No podía con tanto. No después de lo de Saint y Joss.  
No habría significado para ellos pero para él… le habían roto el corazón.   
-Suéltame- Joss estaba apretando su muñeca.  
-Tú y yo vamos a aclarar esto. Ahora-sentenció, tirando de Zee hasta el balcón. 

No le importaba que los otros actores e invitados a la fiesta lo vieran.   
De hecho, sería mucho más fácil así.   
Podría decirles a todos que Zee le pertenecía. Que los rumores a su alrededor no eran nada cuando tenía a ese hombre a su lado. Cuando sonreía y podía sentir la tibieza y tersura de su piel. Cuando podía oír su risa al hacer algo o decir algo.   
-No entiendes. No deseo verte ni hablarte-  
-¿Lo has visto? - pregunto Joss  
Zee se mordió el labio. ¿Para qué? Saint había dejado claro que no le interesaba y que ahora era feliz con Orn pero Joss no tenía por qué saberlo. Después de todo, parecía estar muy feliz con Luke. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo, ninguno de esos dos bastardos lo habrían herido tanto.  
-No importa-respondió Zee con desinterés   
-Necesito saber, Zee. Yo…  
-No, Joss. Basta. Tú estás ahora con Luke. Saint está con Orn. Y yo...- Zee se secó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.   
Joss le tomó del rostro. Sus hermosos ojos no brillaban. Su sonrisa no alcanzaba su mirada.   
-Perdóname-suplicó Joss- yo… fui un idiota… pensé… creí que estarías mejor con alguien más. Yo…   
Zee no intentó moverse. Las manos tibias de Joss tocaban sus mejillas y se deslizaban suavemente hasta su cuello.   
No podía evitar estremecerse.   
Ni todo lo que había pasado entre ellos disminuía lo que sentía por él…  
-Yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-dijo el más joven muy cerca, en su oído.   
Zee se sostuvo de él.   
No.   
Luke estaba de por medio. Sin embargo…   
Tendría que ser egoísta.   
Todos pensaban en sí mismos. Todos… pasaban sobre quien fuera por conseguir lo que deseaban.   
Zee haría lo mismo.


End file.
